The Royal Warriors: AndresXEnvy Pups
Months after Andres and Envy were married. they decide to form a new generation for the Royal Lineage of the Cazathan Empire. Andres and Envy gained 3 Boys and 2 Girls. First came Lex, then Manuel, then Annett, then Radyce and finally, little Alessandro. Siblings, Personality and Appearance Boys Aleksei "Lex" Bonifacio The Eldest of the litter and looks mostly like a scottish terrier and the next in line to be the king. He is a high energy bolt of pup and likes to run around the area and fights like a knight. He is distinguishable by a birthmark which is a Red circle over his Belly. His eyes are greenish. Lex is brave yet collective. He has strong loyalty to his papa and mama. Manuel "Manny" Bonifacio Manuel looks like a chocolate Labrador, just like his mother. and has a fiery spirit he is good especially when Andres trained him in a boxing style. he is a goofball to his siblings and tends to have fun. he has a close bond to his Papa and looks up to him as a warrior and hero. Alessandro B. Bonifacio Alessandro is the third of the Littler is a Lab/terrier mix. His color is yellow just like Annet but has a ruffled head and body. he has a softest fur of the Littler. however he is skilled in ranged combat he can be playful to his siblings and his parents but he has a soft spot when it comes to little pups and now takes mentorship under the Paw Patrol. Girls Annett Bonifacio: Annett is a lab/scottish terrier mix, however she is slighlty bigger than her sister Most of her is of a yellow color(like her uncle Tallin ) , but she her paw tips are brown, except the one on her left front paw. She has a fluffy tail and often wears a pink bow on her head. She also has a white mark on her chest like her mother. She has blue eyes. Annett is shy and kind. She cannot stand up for herself, unlike other pups from her litter and is a huge momma's girl. She can be really friendly sometimes, if only she doesn't get scared by the stranger's attitude. She likes to play with soft toys and making up stories, hoping to become a writer one day. Radyce Bonifacio Radyce is the smallest and perkiest of all her siblings. She is mostly brown, only having white ear tips and hind legs. One of her ears is perky and the other one is semi-floppy. Seh has golden eyes, like Zuma. Radyce is very perky, adventurous and energetic, being the exact opposite of her sister. She is not afraid to fight bullies and meanies(like Kallan). She likes to see her father training smaller pups and using his abilities, hoping to be like him one day. She wishes to find a job very much, but is still searching, unaware of her true talents. Equipment Pup-tag * Lex=Lex's puptag features 2 crossed-sword in the middle is the crown in a royal blue background * Manny=Manny's puptag features crossed boxing glove and the the middle is a crown in a scarlet red Background * Alessandro= Alessandro's puptag features a Blue sniper scope with a white Circle and a Paw in the middle. * Annett= Annett's puptag feautures two clouds on a blue sky, also with a sunny background. * Radyce= Radyce, like her father and aunt Romana, has a sun overcrossed with a bolo on her puptag. The bolo, however, has a spear nearby. The puptag background is greenish and the sun is orange. Pup Pack Equipment * Lex= His pup pack consists of a Sword with a blue handle and on the right is a dagger who has blue hilt. * Manny=his pup pack consists of Boxing Gloves, Towels, Boxing gear and a dagger * Alessandro=His pup pack consists of a Crossbow with arrows that has different varieties. * Annett=Her Pup pack consists of an bottle of ink and a small rolls of banana leaves. * Radyce= Vehicles * Lex= * Manny=Manuel's vehicle is a blue motorized Kalesa mounted on a motorbike * Alessandro= Alessandro's vehicle is a Ranger Jeepney painted in green camo and has a secondary activation to turn into a lookout scout tower * Annett= Annet does not have a vehicle of her own. Instead, she prefers to ride along with Lex or Andres. * Radyce= Radyce, unlike other pups, has a motorbike as her vehicle! The bike is mostly orange, but has black accents here and there. Of course, it doesn't have any particular tools, but is faster than others' vehicles. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Mirathenastything's characters Category:Future Generation Category:Zuma's Family Category:Related to Andres Category:Second Gen Category:Mayverse Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Female Category:Females Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Baby puppies